


Halloween Fun

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [21]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A lil bit of sexual content, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Halloween Fun with Jim and Spock and their three illogical sons.





	

“Daddy, look!” Sammy exclaimed.

Jim turned in his seat and looked beside him to his son. He smiled seeing the boy holding out his pumpkin. Sammy had drawn with marker a face on his pumpkin.

“I drew the face so you gotta cut it now,” Sammy told him, his big brown eyes shining.

“I see that,” Jim replied, taking the pumpkin. “Scary.”

“Yep, really scary. Can you cut it?”

Jim nodded. “Right after I finish mine, I’ll cut yours.”

“Okay. Can I go play now?”

“Yes, just don’t wander too far…” Jim trailed off as his son took off towards the haunted house with a group of kids. Jim chuckled and shook his head. He sat Sammy’s pumpkin on the table beside his before continuing to carve his own pumpkin.

It was the day before Halloween and the Shi’Kahr conference center had been changed into an indoor fall festival. There was a small pumpkin patch, various food vendors, animal petting stations, a couple haunted houses (one for the little ones and one scarier for the older kids and adults), and various other fun stations. It had become a yearly tradition since Jim had moved to Vulcan with his husband and oldest son. Jim had missed the holiday’s spirit on Vulcan and had pulled some strings with Sarek to make it happen. Shi’Kahr was populated by mostly Vulcans, but there was still a good number of other species in the city and Jim thought a Fall festival was perfect for having everyone come have a nice day.

It had now evolved into a two-day event. The first was a Fall Festival and the other day was a Halloween party. The party had three sections: kids, teens, and adults. The kids and teens party ended early with enough time for the adults to get kids home then come back to the adult only affair.

Jim was looking forward to the adult party as he and Spock had a great couple costume.

“I still object to our costumes,” Spock said, knowing Jim’s thoughts.

Jim grinned. “When you tried on yours last night I thought you looked really sexy.”

Spock looked to him from across the table. His cheeks tinted green. Jim winked at him. Spock shook his head and went back to his own pumpkin.

“Daddy,” a little voice said behind him.

Jim put his pumpkin carving items down and turned to see Soren standing there. “Yes, baby?”

“I cannot find the right pumpkin.”

“You can’t?”

Soren shook his head. “They are all misshapen and not perfectly round.”

Jim internally chuckled. “Sweetie, no pumpkin is perfect. You just have to pick one.”

“But…”

“I know you like things to be perfect or just right, but somethings just aren’t.” Jim stood then took Soren’s hand. “Let’s go back to the patch and find your pumpkin, okay?”

Soren nodded.

Jim glanced back to Spock sitting on the other side of the table concentrating on his pumpkin. “I’ll be back.”

Spock nodded but didn’t look up.

Jim snorted at his mate before leading the six-year-old to the pumpkin patch.

* * *

 

Grayson stood with his friends outside the haunted house for older kids. He wasn’t much for scary stuff but Laura and Brick were. He made a face as he heard a scream from inside.

“Oh c’mon, Grayson,” Laura said, poking him in the chest. “It’ll be fun.”

Grayson arched a brow and looked to his girlfriend. “Why don’t you, Brick, and Jax go in. I’ll stay out here.”

“Are you scared?”

“No, I just…”

“He is scared,” Xon stated.

Grayson turned to his Vulcan friend and narrowed his eyes. “No I’m not.”

“Then let us all go in,” Xon stated, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

“Please?” Laura asked, wrapping her hand around Grayson’s wrist. Grayson looked to where she was touching him. His gaze went to her eyes and he internally sighed. She was giving him a look that reminded him of how his daddy look to sa-mekh in order to get his way.

It apparently worked on him too with Laura.

“Fine,” Grayson caved.

“Yes! It’ll be so much fun!” Laura kissed his cheek then dragged him towards the entrance.

Grayson looked back to Xon and grabbed him by his collar. “You’re coming too, pointy.”

Xon struggled but Grayson was slightly stronger and ended up being pulled along. Brick and Jax took hands before following after their friends.

* * *

 

“That pumpkin is too misshapen,” Soren informed Jim.

Jim stood in the middle of the fake pumpkin patch with his hands on his hips. “Soren, please pick out a pumpkin.”

Soren gave him a grumpy Spock look then continued perusing the pumpkins. Jim heard footsteps behind him and turned to fine Bones and David coming towards them. Jim waved at his best friend.

“Picking pumpkins?” Jim asked.

“Yep,” Bones replied. David ran past them out into the fake field to Soren. “I saw Scotty and Uhura over by the petting zoo with Zoey. Glad they could make it. Is Chris coming?”

Jim shook his head. “He got hung up with a conference. He’ll be here for Thanksgiving though. So how are things?” Jim nudged Bones.

“Good. David keeps up on our toes and Joanna met this guy and is head over heels.”

Jim chuckled.

“Its not funny. She shouldn’t be dating. She needs to focus on her studies.”

“She’s twenty, Bones. The last boyfriend she had was three years ago for prom and you threatened him. Leave this one alone.”

Bones grumbled.

Jim smiled and leaned into Bones’ side. “Your little girl is growing up.”

“I know.”

“So are the rest of our babies.”

Bones put his arm around Jim’s shoulder. “Yeah.  Did you ever think we’d be standing in a fake pumpkin patch on Vulcan and living here?”

“Nope.”

Bones laughed as Soren approached them holding a small pumpkin in his arms.

“Did you find one?” Jim asked, kneeling down before his son.

“Yes.”

“Is this one perfect?”

“No, but David said it was cute and I should get it so I am.”

Jim nodded. “That’s good.” Jim looked up to Bones. “Ready for these two to get married?”

“Hell no!”

“Dad! No bad words or else mommy gets mad!” David yelled at his father.

* * *

 

Grayson held Laura’s wrist as they went through the haunted house. Her radiant emotions calmed him from the frights that jumped out at them.

 _This isn’t so bad,_ he thought. Nothing had popped out that had scared him too much. He stayed with his group and internally laughed when Laura, Brick, and Jax would scream out about something.

“Look at those bats!” Laura said, pointing above them. “So creepy!”

Grayson nodded and quickly went through all the facts he knew about bats to keep him grounded. Laura walked on, her wrist falling from his grip. He wanted to continue holding her wrist but figured he should try and make it through without her. He turned to Xon and smiled at his friend eyeing a fake zombie in the corner of the room.

“Having fun?” Grayson asked.

Just as Xon was turned toward him, a cloaked figured sprung out from a coffin near Grayson. Grayson jumped and screamed before his fight reflex kicked in and he punched the cloaked figure in the face.

* * *

 

“So what are you and Carol being for Halloween?” Jim asked when they were back at the pumpkin carving table.

Bones looked up from carving David’s pumpkin. “Doctor and naughty nurse.”

Spock looked up from Soren’s pumpkin and arched a brow. “That is not appropriate for the party.”

“He’s joking, Spock,” Jim said. “At least I hope you are.”

Bones nodded. “We’re going as Danny and Sandy from _Grease._ ”

Jim smiled. “That’s cute.”

“What about you and Spock.”

Spock let out an illogical sigh and looked back to Soren’s pumpkin.

“He’s so thrilled about it, I see,” Bones commented. He nudged Spock’s shoulder with his. “What’s Jim making you wear this year?”

“We’re going as Batman characters,” Jim told him. “It’s a surprise though.”

“Joker and Harley?” Bones guessed. “Because we watched that movie a few weeks ago.”

Jim’s smile fell.

“I was just guessing but seriously? You are?”

“Yes,” Spock sighed.

“Lucky guess,” Jim muttered.

 _We can still change the costumes,_ Spock said.

_Nope._

_Please._

Jim leaned across the table and gave Spock a quick peck on the lips. “Nope.”

“Will the parents of Grayson Kirk please report to the haunted houses,” a voice over an intercom said.

Jim and Spock both groaned.

* * *

 

Grayson sat on a bench outside the haunted house. He kept his eyes down. The haunted house attendant was standing near him, waiting for his parents.

“Excuse me,” Grayson heard his daddy’s voice interrupt the attendant. “What is going on?”

Grayson looked up and found both his parents now standing there.  Laura and his friends stood off the side watching.

“He struck one of the haunted house cast members,” the attendant said.

Jim looked to Grayson. “Did you?”

Grayson nodded.

“Why?”

Grayson wrung his hands together. “I…it was a reflex.”

“Grayson, you don’t like scary stuff. Why did you go in there?”

Grayson glanced to Laura then back to his parents. Jim saw the look and nodded. “I see. That doesn’t excuse striking the cast member.”

“I am aware and I did apologize.”

Jim looked to the attendant. “Did he?”

The attendant nodded. “We still have to notify parents. He is not allowed in the haunted houses anymore though.”

“Fair enough,” Spock finally said. “Jim, Grayson and I will have words in private now.”

Jim nodded. Grayson stood and followed his sa-mekh out of the rooms and down the hall to an empty part that had a bench.

Spock motioned for Grayson to sit. Spock took a seat next to him.

“It was an accident,” Grayson said.

“I am aware. Where you scared, or was Laura?”

Grayson looked to his father. Blue eyes meeting brown. “I was startled.”

“So you were not protecting your mate.”

“She’s not my mate and I was protecting myself. Why?”

“It does not matter as what I am about to say works for both reasons. If you are in a situation that makes you uncomfortable or scared, holding onto your mate can ground you. Simply linking fingers together or touching a part or their skin can help you not be uncomfortable or scared.”

“Do you do that with Daddy?”

“I do, but _for_ him. When he is…emotional, touching his skin or using our bond helps calm him. You can help Laura as well if she is experience strong emotions.”

“Does Daddy help ground you?”

Spock nodded. “In ways, yes. He keeps me from…punching others.”

Grayson laughed. “I can see that. So, next time I’m in a haunted house with Laura just hold her and not punch anything?”

“Yes.”

“I can do that, but I won’t be in any haunted places ever again. She was holding my wrist for a while in the house but then she let go and that’s when the cast member guy popped out.”

“Had anything popped out while she was holding your wrist?”

Grayson thought about it then nodded. Spock arched a brow and Grayson smiled. “I see.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. Spock then looked over Grayson’s head. Grayson turned and saw Laura standing down the hallway.

“You may go,” Spock said. Grayson gave him a quick hug before standing and walking quickly down the hallway to Laura. Spock watched them speak for a moment before joining hands and heading back into the fall festival.

“Jim.”

Jim poked his head around the corner on the other side the bench. Spock turned towards him.

“How long have you known I was here?”

“Since I sat down with Grayson.”

Jim took a seat next to his husband. “So I keep you from punching people?”

“Yes,” Spock put his arm around Jim. Jim cuddled against him.

“Grayson was scared and punched the guy,” Jim chuckled. “I thought he was protecting Laura.”

“Apparently, Laura enjoys scary stuff.”

“Poor Grayson.”

“Indeed.”

Spock nosed Jim’s hair and sniffed him.

“Spock, what are you doing?”

Spock stopped then kissed Jim’s temple. “Nothing.”

Jim sat back and looked to his husband. “You were sniffing me.”

“No.”

“Uh-huh.”

Spock leaned in and kissed Jim softly.

“Will the parents of Soren Kirk please report to the maze,” a voice over the intercom said.

Jim leaned his head against Spock’s shoulder and sighed. “Your sons.”

“They are yours as well.”

* * *

 

The next evening, Jim laughed as he helped Soren get into his Robin costume.

“This is illogical,” Soren commented when the outfit was finally on. He gave his daddy a grumpy look as Jim placed the black eye mask on him.

“I think you look adorable and so will David.”

Soren gave a little smile and nodded. “He is Batman and I wanted my costume to go with his.”

“Well I think you two will be the best Batman and Robin at the party.”

“I know.” Soren said matter-of-factly before turning and going to the mirror to look himself over.

“This is giving me a wedgie,” Jim heard Sammy say. He turned around and saw Spock standing there with a half-dressed Sammy.

“You have put the pants on backwards, sa-fu,” Spock told him.

Sammy looked down at himself. “Oh.”

Jim chuckled then left the room, leaving Spock to finished getting Sammy into his costume. Jim strolled down the hall, stopping at his oldest’s room. The door was slightly ajar. He carely pushed it open more and peeked inside. He grinned. Grayson was standing in front of his mirror, wearing only his boxers, flexing his teen muscles.

“Shake it!” he yelled.

“Daddy!” Grayson jumped and fussed. He grabbed his costume pants from his bed and quickly pulled them on. “My door was closed.”

“Not really. It was ajar and I was just checking on you.” Jim smiled. “Since when have you worn boxers?”

Grayson groaned. “Since…a while. I like them. Just…I can pick out my own clothes.”

Jim nodded. “I know, you’re getting to be a grown man. I’ll see you downstairs when you’re done acting like a body builder.”

Grayson chuckled and waved his hand at his daddy to leave.

* * *

 

Jim entered the living room and smiled at Scotty who was sitting on the floor with two-year-old Zoey.

“She is the cutest little witch,” Jim cooed.

“That she is,” Scotty agreed. “She just doesn’t want to keep her hat on.”

Jim took a seat on the couch and pulled on his shoes as he watched Scotty put the witch hat on Zoey’s head. Zoey would promptly pull it off and tell her dad ‘no’.

“I would just leave it,” Jim offered. “The outfit is cute.”

Scotty sighed then nodded. He got off the floor and sat down near Jim while Zoey focused her attention on the lounging Max.

“Where are your little ones?”

“My little ones are upstairs getting dressed and my big teenager is up there too.”

“He’s still your little one.”

Jim nodded. “At times. He’s a great kid but sometimes the teenager attitude comes out.”

“Ah, that will happen to any teen. He’s still your baby.”

Jim looked to the side as they heard someone coming down the stairs. A moment later, his teenage baby appeared, in his Halloween costume.

“Look how cute you are,” Jim cooed.

“Daddy,” Grayson groaned. “Stop calling me cute.”

“I’m sorry. Look how handsome you are.”

Grayson shook his head and walked further into the room.

“Captain America. Cool.”

Grayson smiled before posing in his costume with the shield. “Do you think it looks good?”

“I do,” Jim told him.

“Yeah, you look like a Vulcan Captain America,” Scotty added. “What is Laura dressing up as?”

“Black Widow. They’re not really a couple but she wanted to dress as her and I thought Captain America would go good with her costume. Brick is going as Iron Man and Jax is Hawkeye.”

“What about Xon and T’Aria?” Jim asked.

“I think they are dressing as crayons,” Grayson made a face and said. “They saw the costumes and both thought they were logical.

“You and Laura will still win the couple’s costume,” Jim told him.

He then turned and left the room as more feet could be heard rushing down the stairs. Jim grinned when a pirate appeared first.

“Arrgh!” Sammy said, pointing his fake sword at Jim. “Where’s ye treasure?”

Jim put his hands up. “I’ll never tell you.”

Sammy giggled then jumped onto the couch next to Jim. Jim put his arm around his six-year-old and kissed the side of his head.

“You are a cute pirate, Sammy.”

“I know.”

“Daddy,” Soren’s voice said.

Jim turned and saw his other six-year-old standing there, looking quite uncomfortable in his Robin costume.

“Honey, you don’t have to wear a costume. You can stay here with Grandpa,” Jim told him.

“Negative. My mate will be attending the party and I must go with him.”

“He is not your mate,” Spock said, coming into the room.

Soren made a grumpy face up as his father. “He is.”

Spock opened his mouth to retort, but Jim mentally told him ‘no’.

_Jim, they are not mates._

_Leave it alone, Spockums._

Spock nodded as Jim stood up and called for Grayson to come back into the room. Grayson came back in and told his little brothers how cool they looked.

Amanda and Uhura soon came in, dressed in costumes. Amanda in a modest pirate costume that matched Sammy’s and Uhura in a witch costume. Sarek came in after them, dressed normally.

“Everyone looks great,” Jim smiled. “But why are you in your costume, Uhura?”

“Because I want to,” Uhura told him.

“Fair enough. Time for a group picture.”

Sarek turned to try and leave but Amanda grabbed him and pulled him back.

“You’re in the picture too, Sarek,” Jim said. He heard his father-in-law mutter about Halloween being illogical but joined the picture anyway.

* * *

 

Spock sat on the sidelines in the kid party and watched all the illogical children running around in costumes. He loved his children and he tolerated his friends’. Spock saw his mate across the room, holding Zoey on his hip as he and Uhura laughed about something.

Spock’s hands in his lap started to shake. He balled his hands into tight fists and willed himself to calm.

“What are you doing, sitting by yourself?” Bones asked, taking a seat next to Spock. “The loud, crazy children?”

“Indeed. Too many of them affect my mental faculties.”

“Is that a ncie way of saying they get on your damn nerves?”

Spock looked to Leonard. “Perhaps. But you also affect my mental faculties as well.”

Leonard huffed. “Ditto.”

“Dad!” Sammy yelled, running up to Spock. “Come dance with me.”

“I do not…”

“Please,” Sammy begged, pouting and making his brown eyes extra big and cute.

Spock internally sighed before caving in. He stood up. Sammy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the gaggle of kids dancing about in the middle of the room.

“Have fun, Spock!” Bones called after him.

Sammy let go of his dad’s hand and began dancing around. Spock stood there and stared, unsure what to do.

“Spock, dance around!” he heard his mother call to him.

Spock arched a brow at his her. Amanda sighed and came and joined them. She started dancing about with Sammy, acting silly.

“Mother, please cease.”

“No, I’m having fun with my grandson. You need to dance with us.”

“I do not…” Spock trailed off them Sammy grabbed one of his hands. Sammy took one of Amanda’s with his free hand and Amanda took Spock’s other hand in hers, making a circle.

“Dad, skip around!” Sammy told him. He and Amanda started moving to one side and Spock had to follow their lead. Before long Amanda and Sammy where laughing and skipping in a circle with Spock while Spock merely walked.

 _Such a party pooper, Spock,_ Jim told him.

_Can we leave now?_

_Nope._

Spock internally sighed. He looked to the side and saw Bones had been dragged onto the dance floor with David and was flailing around in a dance with his son. Spock arched a brow at that.

* * *

 

Jim doubled over and laughed at his mate and his best friend ‘dancing’. He had Uhura next to him snapping pictures while Scotty chased Zoey around the party.

“This is perfect,” Uhura said.

“I know. Blackmail material!”

“Oh yes.”

Jim straightened up and tried to stop laughing.

“Go join them and do your adorkable white boy dances,” Uhura told him.

“Excuse me? White boy dances? I can dance just fine.”

“Slow dances yes. Electric slide, Cupid shuffle, and the Cha-Cha-slide, yes. Just regular dancing, nope.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at her before feeling his shirt being tugged on. He looked down and found blue eyes behind a mask staring up at him.

“Yes, Soren?”

“Daddy, this is ridiculous.”

“I know, but its fun.”

Soren arched a brow in a ‘you’re kidding me, right’ look.

Jim grinned then ushered Soren onto the dance floor and joined in the dancing circle with Sammy, Spock, and Amanda. He had one of Soren’s hands and made the boy take Amanda’s while Jim took Spock’s.

“Daddy,” Soren whined as he was made to skip around with his family.

 _Please can we stop?_ Spock asked. _I will do anything._

_Nope. Dance, Spock!_

Spock and Soren internally sighed but continued going around in a silly circle with their family.

* * *

 

After dancing with their twins, Jim snuck off towards the teen party. He stepped inside the room and smiled at the loud music, cool costumes, and all the Halloween decorations. He stayed near the back and looked around for his Captain America. 

“We should not spy,” Spock said, appearing next to him.

“Shhh, its not spying,” Jim told him. “Look, he’s dancing with his friends.”

“He has your dancing abilities,” Spock commented.

Jim turned to Spock and arched a brow. “I’m a great dancer.”

“If you say so, t’hy’la.”

* * *

 

Grayson smiled as the fast song turned into a slower one. He placed his hands on Laura’s waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“This is fun,” she said.

“Indeed. I like your costume.”

“You’ve said that already.”

“Oh, well then I like your eyes. Green is my favorite color.”

“Mine too.” Laura smiled at him.

* * *

 

“They should kiss.”

“Jim.”

“What, they’re a couple. They can kiss.”

“They are thirteen.”

“So? I had my first…” Jim trailed off when Spock started growling.

* * *

 

Grayson looked around quickly before leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Laura’s lips.

“What was that for?” she asked.

“I…I just wanted to. I’m sorry if…” She silenced him with another kiss.

* * *

 

“Aww.”

“Jim,” Spock sighed.

“They’ll get married one day and we’ll have the cutest grandbabies with red hair, Grayson’s eyes, and pointy lil ears.”

“They are thirteen, ashayam. Stop planning their future.”

“Right. Sorry.”

.

.

.

“Soren and David’s kids…”

“Jim.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, the family was back at home. Soren and Sammy passed out asleep in the car ride home and were put to bed. Grayson was still awake, being loud with Brick and Xon in the bedroom as they were going to have a sleep over.

Jim was standing in the middle of his bedroom, trying to get his costume on. He made a face as he shimmied into his tight costumes pants. He got them up his thighs then groaned as he pulled the pants over his pert behind before sighing in relief.

“Knew I could fit in the smaller size,” Jim said to himself. He was only thirty-six and still had a great body. Jim zipped and buttoned the pants then turned and admired himself in the tall mirror on the wall in front of him. “Yeah, I look good.”

“Those are too tight.”

Jim chuckled. He turned and found Spock standing in the doorway leading into the adjoining bathroom. “Would you rather have me wear these or the booty shorts?” Jim asked.

Spock looked over Jim’s costume, his eyes darkening. “The pants are fine.”

“I thought fine has variable definitions.”

“It does and in this case, the pants are fine.” Spock stepped into the room. “I must again express my disproval of our Halloween costumes this year. The Joker and Dr. Quinn had an abusive relationship and we should not…” Spock shut up when Jim bent over in the pants to pick up the costume’s shirt from the settee in front of their bed. Spock’s eye twitched and he had the strongest urge to pounce on his mate.

Jim turned back around and slipped on the tight top that read _“Daddy’s Lil Monster”_ on the front.

Spock mentally shook himself before continuing. “As I was saying, I must express my disproval.”

“Spock, babe, I love you,” Jim said, walking to his mate. “And you know I would be the first to go to arms about how their relationship was abusive as fuck. We are not glorifying it tonight. We are going to be ourselves, which is lovey and not abusive.”

Spock nodded.

“And then when we get home you can see what special thing I am wearing under the pants.” Jim grinned then wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck and kissed him passionately.

Spock growled. Both hands went to Jim’s ass, pulling him closer.

“Can I come in now?” Amanda asked through the closed bedroom door. She knocked as well.  

Jim broke the kiss to looked to the door. “Yeah, we’re…” he stopped and frowned as Spock’s mouth attached itself to Jim’s neck. “Spock.” Jim pushed at his mate’s shoulders. “Stop it. Its time for your mother to put your make up on.”

_No._

_Then no fun later._

Spock growled and stepped back.

“Come in Amanda!” Jim called.  He patted Spock on the chest then smoothed down his hands over Spock’s Joker outfit. A fitting purple suit with a green button up dress shirt and yellow vest with a matching pocket square. His hair had already been tinted green and now Amanda just had to apply make-up that Spock was not looking forward to.

“You look really handsome,” Jim said.

“Indeed.”

Jim and Amanda shared a laughed before Jim moved away from Spock and grabbed up the shoes and jacket for his costume. “He’s all yours.”

“Thank you,” Amanda replied, walking further into the room as Jim was leaving.

* * *

 

Jim strolled into the kitchen and found Max trying to get something off the counter top.

“Grayson! Come feed Max!” Jim called upstairs before shooing the big sehlat away from the counter. The fluffy pet was big enough that he could easily snatched stuff of the tables and counters without getting up onto his hind legs.

Jim grabbed a water from the fridge as he heard footsteps rushing down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

“Daddy,” Grayson stopped in the doorway and fussed. “What are you wearing?”

Jim turned to his son and posed. “Male Harley Quinn. I look good, right?”

Grayson blinked. “You’re too old for that.”

“Excuse me?” Jim asked, putting his hands on his hips. “Too old?”

Grayson opened his mouth and closed it a few times before saying, “Well…its just…you’re…not that um…young and it’s a…um…young costume.”

Jim stared at him.

“I love you,” Grayson said, smiling innocently at his daddy.

“Mmmhmm, love you too.”

Grayson walked around him to the pantry and grabbed what he needed to feed Max. “C’mon, boy.”

Max followed Grayson to side of the kitchen and waited for his dinner to be presented to him. Jim smiled at the sight.

“James?”

Jim turned and looked to his father-in-law. Sarek stood in the doorway to the kitchen staring at him with an odd look.

“Yes?”

“Are those not a tad too…tight for someone of your age to be wearing?”

Jim groaned as Grayson said, “See! Told you.”

* * *

 

Jim held Spock’s hand and dragged him to the adult party. The lights were dim, the music loud, and the decorations on point. All the adults were having a grand time it looked.  Jim smiled then dragged his mate with him to the costume contest table and entered him and Spock.

“Jim,” Spock sighed.

“Nope. We’re going to win.” Jim took Spock’s hand again, dragging him to their group of friends. “Yo, Bones, you and Carol are going down in the couple’s contest.”

“I don’t think so,” Bones chuckled, putting his arm around Carol. They looked great dressed as Danny and Sandy.

“Second place,” Jim told them.

“If you say so, but I think we’ll win,” Carol said.

Jim cuddled against Spock’s side. “Aren’t we going to win, puddin?”

Spock internally sighed. “Of course, ashal-vah.”

“He does look…a little frightening as the Joker,” Carol admitted.

Jim looked to Spock and laughed. “Oh yes. Grayson said so too. Smile, Spock.”

Spock looked to his mate’s blue eyes and caved. He offered them a smile.

Bones and Carol’s eyes widened. They stepped back from Spock and Jim.

“God, that is scary. Stop smiling, hobgoblin.”

 _I think you look great. Can’t wait for tonight,_ Jim purred through their bond.

Spock stopped smiling and tightened his grip on Jim.

“Where’s the alcohol?” Scotty appeared next to them and asked.

“No alcohol,” Jim told him.

“But…this is the adult party.”

“I know but a lot of us have kids to go home too and it wouldn’t be good to have drunk parents staggering about.”

“Lightweight, parents,” Scotty muttered.

Jim shook his head then looked away when Bones slipped Scotty a flask.

“Ya’ll find some seats and I’m going to get some punch,” Jim said before trying to leave their group.

Spock kept a grip around Jim’s waist and wouldn’t let him leave. Jim turned back to his mate and gave him a look.

“I’m getting punch. Let go.”

Spock looked across the room, through the bustling crowd, to the refreshment table. It was too far for his mate to go along, he thought for some reason.

“I will accompany you,” Spock said.

Jim arched a brow. “Um, Spock, it’s just punch. Stay here. Talk science stuff with Scotty and Carol.”

“Jim…”

“Stay, puddin,” Jim told him before getting out of Spock’s grip and heading towards the punch bowl. He felt Spock whine a bit at him through their bond but knew his mate was staying put.

 _He’s been acting weird the past couple days,_ Jim thought. He shook his head and made it to the refreshments table. He looked over the various options before grabbing a cup and reaching for a ladle to a green colored drink.

“Hey, cutie,” a voice said behind him.

Jim blinked. He turned towards the person and saw a human male in a gladiator costume. “Hi.”

The guy smiled at him and leaned closer. “Wanna dance, Harley?”

Jim’s eyebrows went up. He felt his bond with Spock start to thrum. He knew Spock knew he was being chatted up. “Um, I’m married.”

“So? Does that mean you can’t dance with other people?”

Jim looked over Gladiator’s shoulder and saw a menacing, albeit hot, looking Joker Spock heading right towards them. Jim stared, checking their bond.

Possessiveness, fire, lust, anger, were welling up on Spock’s side.

 _Oh no. Shit, its that time._ Jim nudged Gladiator to the side and quickly put himself between Gladiator and Spock. When Spock was close enough, he could hear the deep growls from his Vulcan. Jim acted quickly, placing his hands on Spock’s chest and pushing him back. “No, ashayam, its okay.”

“Mine,” Spock growled, his dark eyes glued to Gladiator.

“He was just leaving, Spock, don’t be growly,” Jim tried appeasing Spock. Without looking behind him, he snapped at Gladiator to leave. He heard the guy star to shuffle away as Spock tried making a move towards him.

“No, Spock, its okay.” Jim moved his hands to Spock’s cheeks, making the determined Vulcan look at him. “Look at me. Spock, look.”

Brown, almost black eyes, reluctantly tore away from the Gladiator to meet his mate’s sapphire eyes.

Jim kept one hand on Spock’s cheek, caressing him, while the other went to Spock’s chest and lightly pet him. “Ashayam, what’s wrong. Talk to me.” He stepped closer to Spock, knowing his mate needed him close.

“He propositioned you.”

“He asked me to dance and I told him I was married. I’m all yours, Spock.”

“All mine.”

“Lets go somewhere private, alright? To talk?”

Spock nodded. “Yes, we should talk.”

* * *

 

Jim overrode the security code on a door down the hallway and opened it. He glanced inside and saw it was a small conference room with a round able and some chairs. He turned on the lights then entered with Spock before shutting and locking the door.

Spock sat down in the nearest chair and pulled Jim into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his mate and nuzzled into Jim’s neck.

“First of all, you’re ruining your make-up,” Jim chuckled. “Second, are you burning?”

Spock breathed in Jim’s sweet scent. “Not yet, but I know it will occur soon.”

Jim nodded as Spock moved his face away from Jim’s neck. His make-up was indeed smeared but he still looked cute. “We’ll probably have a day or two to get affairs in order before leaving.”

Spock nodded.

“Spock, do you…do you think we’ll have another baby?”

Spock gave his mate a small smile. “Perhaps that will occur. I do wish to breed you.”

Jim chuckled. “I know and we did conceive your last two times. Hopefully this time it will happen agin, but I’m thirty-six. Sometimes carriers lose fertility after the age of thirty.”

“If we do not conceive than that will be alright, my love. We have three beautiful sons. I am happy with that.”

Jim smiled and kissed Spock. “I love you.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

Jim then huffed out a light laughed. “You were just talking about grounding with Grayson yesterday and today you were about to throw that guy across the room.”

“He wished to dance with you. You are mine.”

Jim chuckled. “I am all yours, but I can take care of myself and tell people to scram if they want to dance with me or ask me out. I don’t need my big, strong Vulcan getting possessive and cave-man like.”

Spock gave Jim a little smirk before standing up and placing Jim on the edge of the table. “But you enjoy when I do that,” Spock said, his voice low and lusty.

Jim bit his lip and kept back a moan. _I may like it._

Spock spread Jim’s legs and stepped between them. “You wear these tight clothes to tempt others so I have to stake my claim of you.”

“No,” Jim mewled as he felt their bond flare up with passion, his dick started to harden.

Spock pushed Jim back so he laid on the table with his legs dangling over the edge. Spock went to the pant’s fastenings and undid them. He slowly slid the tight fabric down Jim’s legs, exposing the special surprise Jim was wearing for him. Jim’s growing arousal was stretched against the black, fishnet panties Jim had on.

Spock growled.

Jim kicked off his shoes and nudged Spock to finish taking off his tight pants.

When all Jim was only wearing was his _Daddy’s Lil Monster_ shirt and fish net panties, Spock attacked.

* * *

 

Jim woke up the next morning, sore from his and Spock’s time in the conference room and the haunted house and in bed once they returned home.

 _A week of this soon,_ Jim groaned as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He showered off then got dressed for the day before leaving the bedroom. He checked in his sons’ rooms and found them empty.

 _Where are you?_ Jim asked Spock.

_Living room._

Jim went downstairs and found his mate and his family sitting in the living room. Jim blinked. “What’s up, guys?”

“We’re going to be big brothers!” Sammy exclaimed. “Is it going to be one baby or two?”

“Please just one, because I cannot handle more twin terrors,” Grayson said.

“I do not require a sibling,” Soren added.

“Another grandbaby!” Amanda chimed in happily.

“Congratulations,” Sarek said.

Jim stared at them before looking at Spock. “What?”

“I merely informed them that my Time is near and that there is a possibility of us having another child.”

“Go stand in the corner.”

Spock arched a brow. “T’hy’la.”

“Corner.”

**Author's Note:**

> So next update will be Pon Farr and leading into the next little baby(ies) :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are most appreciated!


End file.
